Psicosis
by x-Blue Cherry-x
Summary: Te amo, Sasuke ¿Tu me amas?... Pase lo que pase... A veces cuando me miro al espejo no logro reconocerme y a veces... escuchó voces en mi cabeza...
1. Mis lágrimas Mis cicatrices

**capítulo I:**

**.**

**.**

**PSICOSIS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mis lágrimas. Mis cicatrices.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_...Gritos sordos y llantos ahogados..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A veces cuando me veo al espejo__** no **__logró reconocerme._

**.**

**.**

Y Sakura se observó de nuevo al espejo y_** sonrió, **_esas sonrisas rotas, tristes, _**angustiantes,**_ agarró con fuerza el labial rojo y lo pasó sin mucho cuidado por su rostro, el labial cubrió primero sus labios y luego se desbordó sin prestarle atención manchando de rojo sus mejillas y parte de su nariz, Sakura volvió a ver su cabello, largo y sedoso, rosado y pasó la tijera con rabia mientras se cortaba el pelo de forma irregular y sin mucho cuidado.

Estaba sentada en medio de su habitación y el espejo de cuerpo entero estaba frente a ella, un frasco vacío de pastillas rodaba a su lado junto a una botella a medio terminar de _tequila._

―Sakura― Canturreó y sus ojos perdidos observaron la_** imagen **_que el espejo le regresaba.

Mal maquillada y con el cabello mal cortado.

**.**

_**¿Esa era ella?**_

**.**

―Lo eres―

_**Sonrió. **_

**.**

**.**

―_No puedo creer que regresaras_― Chilló Ino desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Sakura pusó el alta voz y dejó el teléfono sobre la cama mientras sacaba ropa de una maleta.

―Si, yo tampoco― Suspiró ―Casi acabó de acomodar todo― Dijo feliz de terminar la mudanza.

El apartamento era un mono-ambiente demasiado pequeño pero con su sueldo de camarera era lo_** mejor **_que podía pagar. Había llegado de_ Konoha _-un pequeño poblado a las afueras de _Tokio_- hacía tan solo tres días, era díficil adapatarse a la vida en la ciudad de _Tokio_ tras haber vivido en un pequeño pueblo por tantos años pero ya tenía veintitres años y muchos_** sueños **_de salir de ese pueblo y_** vivir**_.

―_¿Y cuándo saldremos a festejar?― _Preguntó en tono pícaro su mejor amiga, Sakura solo rodó los ojos divertida.

―¿Qué tal esta noche?― Le preguntó observando fijamente una vieja _**caja de zapatos **_que se encontraba amarrada por telas viejas.

―_¡Si!―_ Chillo la rubia _―Esta noche será genial, les avisare a Tenten y Hinata para ver si se prenden―_

Sakura ignoró a su amiga y se sentó en el suelo con la vieja caja entre sus manos, las telas resbalaron al suelo cuando las desató y sus manos temblaron al momento de tomar la tapa de aquella_** caja**_.

―_¿Nos juntamos en tu casa?―_ Preguntó la rubia tras unos segundos de silencio.

Sakura pareció no oírla, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en las viejas _**cicatricez **_en sus muñecas y los _**recuerdos**_ volvieron.

―_¿Sakura me escuchas?―_

**.**

_**El llanto.**_

**.**

_**El dolor.**_

**.**

_**La sangre.**_

**.**

―_¡Sakura!―_

La de cabellos rosas despertó de golpe.

―Lo siento, Ino― Se disculpó denjando la caja tal y como estaba ―Las espero esta noche, debo colgar. Adiós― Dijo de prisa.

Ino no alcanzó a reponder cuando escuchó el sonido de colgado.

Sakura suspiró volviendo a amarrar aquella vieja caja y la guardó en lo más alto del _placard _detrás de algunos abrigos de lana.

―Así es _**mejor**_―

**.**

_**No**__ respires,__** no **__escuches, __**no**__ sientas._

_**.**_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza hundiéndose en el agua tibia de la tina y pequeñas burbujas escaparon de entre sus labios a causa de la pérdida de aire. Abrió los ojos despacio observando a través del agua la quietud de su_** hogar**_, tenía veintitres años, los sueños _**rotos **_y un _**pasado**_ que cada vez estaba _**más cerca**_.

―¡Ah!―

Se sentó de golpé en la tina y tosió en busca de aire, estaba mareada y confundida, el timbre resonó por el lugar, Sakura se levantó de prisa cubriéndose su cuerpo con una toalla blanca y caminó a la puerta de entrada.

―¿Recién te estás bañando?― Chilló Ino.

Sakura rodó los ojos divertida y le dio lugar a que entraran sus tres amigas.

―Linda casa― Se burló la rubia tirándose sobre le viejo sillón ―Lo único bueno es la vista― Dijo observando la altura por el enorme ventanal.

―Esta bien ordenada― Intentó calmar el asunto Hinata, Sakura le sonrió agradecida.

―Ah, eso da igual― Chilló Tenten ―¡Traje dos amigos!― Gritó la castaña sacando dos botellas de _tequila_ de su bolso.

Sakura sonrió feliz de _**volver **_a verlas.

―Traeré vasos― Gritó la castaña marchándose a la cocina.

―Bien, yo me cambió y nos vamos― Murmuro la de cabellos rosas retirándose a su dormitorio.

Cuarenta minutos después las cuatro iban en camino a un _pub _de la ciudad en un taxi, ebrias y gritando mientras Hinata intentaba calmarlas desde el asiento delantero.

―Guarde el cambio― Comentó la de ojos perlas mientras se bajan del coche.

Sakura acomodó su ajustado y corto vestido negro y las botas de tacón resonaron en la calle al bajar del taxi.

―Te ves bien― La alabó Tenten.

―Si, salvo por tu cabello mal cortado― Se burlo Ino a su lado tomándola del brazo y guiándola al interior del lugar.

La música martilló sus oídos en cuanto entró y el aroma a alcohol y cigarro se impregnaron en su nariz, Sakura sonrió, _**feliz**_ de volver a tener a sus amigas con ella y las cuatro chicas se internaron en ese mar de gente.

―¡Fondo blanco!― Chilló Tenten acabándose su cuarto vaso de_ ron _con cola y a ella la siguió Ino terminando su quinto_ martini_.

Sakura giró al ritmo de la música, se sentía como flotando, se sentí mareada pero se sentía _**feliz **_(como hacía_** tanto **_no se sentía)

―¿Bailamos?―

Sakura sonrió coqueta y asintió tomando la mano de aquel _**desconocido**_, de fondo escuchó los grititos de sus amigas. Sus ojos verdes apenás lo observaron en la penumbra,_** él **_sonrió de lado y la _**beso.**_

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que Sakura hizó al levantarse fue correr al baño a vomitar.

―Ah, que mal me siento― Murmuro tirándo de la cisterna.

Aún llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, estaba descalza y despeinada y tenía una resaca que probablemente duraría todo el día. Luego de darse un tibio baño, Sakura se colocó un simple_ short _rosa, una blusa de tirantes negra y un abrigo de hilo por encima, su cabello mojó levemente su cuello al sentarse con una humeante taza de té en el sillón, encendió la televisión y revisó su móvil.

_Un mensaje nuevo._

Sakura rió al leer el mensaje de la rubia en su móvil y recordó aquel atractivo _**pelirrojo **_que beso en el _pub_ y decidió dormir un poco para calmar el dolor de cabeza, fue cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Sakura recordó que era domingo y no tenía nada que comer y tuvó que correr al supermercado antes que cerraran. A medio camino una tormenta la empapó obligándola a apresurar más el paso, sus pies pisaron cada charco que había en el camino, solo quedaban tres cuadras para llegar, cruzó la calle de prisa y las luces la iluminaron.

―¡Ah!― Gritó al ver el coche más próximo.

Las llantas del coche chillaron en el pavimento mojado y Sakura cerró los ojos esperando el impactó que nunca llegó.

―¿Estás bien?―

Abrió los ojos despacio bajando los brazos que cubrían inútilmente su cuerpo y asintió apenada de haber cruzado la calle sin mirar, levantó la cabeza despacio y clavó la vista en el _**desconocido **_que casi la atropella.

―Lo siento― Dijo él.

Sakura quedó atontada de solo verlo, estaba muy oscuro pero los pocos focos que iluminaban la desértica calle le permitía verlo perfectamente, era un hombre alto y fornido, tenía un porte impecable y parecía llevarse el mundo por delante, el pecho levantado, los hombros rectos, la camisa ajustada dejaba ver el inicio de sus pectorales y una pálida y firme piel. Era delgado pero se veía musculoso y fuerte, su cuello estaba erguido y recto y poseía la manzana de adán muy pronunciada. Una mandíbula cuadrada, labios carnosos y tentadores, junto con una sonrisa torcida y retadora, una puntiaguda y recta nariz y unos ojos tan negros como su pupila, su cabello se veía brilloso y laceo y caía a cada lado de su rostro formando un pequeño flequillo destellando pequeños mechones azules.

Era simplemente _**perfecto**_.

―Sasuke― Se presentó estirando su mano en dirección a Sakura y sonrió de lado.

Una sonrisa que a Sakura se le hizó_** muy **_familiar. La de ojos verdes no dudo en tomar la mano del chico entre la suya.

―Sasuke Uchiha―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hola. He vuelto._

_Este va a ser un fic relativamente corto que tengo pensado durará unos cinco a siete capítulos. Espero que les haya llamado la atención, así que si es así ya saben que hacer._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Buenos momentos Buenas palabras

**capítulo II:**

**.**

**.**

**PSICOSIS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Buenos momentos. Buenas palabras.**_

**.**

**.**

_...Te amo. No por lo que eres sino por lo que soy cuando estoy contigo... _

**.**

**.**

Hacía _**demasiado**_ frío esa noche, se había prometido a si misma no volver a aceptar trabajar horas extras pero el dinero realmente le venía bien, aparte de que así podría coquetear con su compañero de oficina -Sasuke Uchiha- Sonrió coqueta al recordar ese espécimen masculino, avanzó a paso seguro por las desoladas calles de _Tokio_ y encendió un cigarrillo. Había muy poca gente a esa hora, algunos coches cruzaron a su lado y sus tacones resonaron por la desolada calle.

―Ah― Exaló el humo lentamente por la boca.

Sabía que lo más seguro seria rodear la cuadra pero la verdad era muy noche, hacía demasiado frío y solo quería llegar a su hogar de una maldita vez, entonces lo hizo, decidió atravesar la manzana por aquel viejo y desolado callejón, la verdad no tenía comparación a cuando lo cruzaba a las cinco de la tarde. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tras oír un ruido a sus espaldas, su negro y largo cabello bailó con el viento y se acurrucó aún más en su abrigo color rojo.

―Mierda― Se quejó asustada ―¿Quién esta allí?― Preguntó impregnando su voz con la valentía que_** no **_tenía.

No recibió respuesta, solo la oscuridad, dio media vuelta y avanzó más rápido. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la salida de aquel desolado y tenebroso callejón, observó la luz de los faroles iluminando la calle, algunas personas pasaron y su cuerpo se inundó de una _**falsa**_ tranquilidad.

Ya estaba más cerca.

―_**Kin**_―

―¡Ah!―

**.**

**.**

―¡Ah!―

Despertó asustada, agitada y sudorosa, su pecho subía y bajaba y las gotas de sudor resbalaron desde su frente a sus mejillas, se levantó despacio de la cama y caminó a paso lento al baño.

―Ah― Suspiró cerrando los ojos y mojando su rostro con agua tibia.

Abrió los ojos despacio observándose al espejo, estaba pálida y despeinada y parecía haber salido de una mala película de terror.

―_**Sakura**_―

―¡Ah!― Grito asustada al oír _**su**_ voz.

Volteó de prisa y él la miró interrogante, entre divertido y confundido. Sakura rió ante su tonto miedo.

―¿Estás bien?― Preguntó él avanzando a donde se encontraba ella.

―Si― Respondió abrazándolo pro los hombros, él la tomó con fuerza por la cintura levantándola en el aire mientras la guiaba nuevamente al dormitorio ―Solo fue una pesadilla, _**Sasuke**_―

**.**

**.**

Sakura es una chica bastante_** normal **_-la clave esta en la palabra bastante- ella _**siempre**_ quisó un novio y ser feliz -como todas- le ha tocado vivir demasiadas cosas pero ahora -justo ahora- Sakura_** cree **_ser muy feliz.

**.**

**.**

―¿Y quién es esa chica?― Bufó fastidiada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El moreno la miró con ternura mientras se servía una taza de café.

―Es una compañera de trabajo― Respondió con una media sonrisa.

―Que te escribe todos los días― Murmuró la pelirrosa sentándose sobre la encimera y cuidando que nada se viera, después de todo solo la cubría la camisa blanca de Sasuke.

―Son cosas de trabajo― Habló él dejando la taza a un lado y abrochando el cinturon de su pantalón.

Sakura desvió la vista de los abdominales de su novio y formó un tierno -a los ojos del Uchiha- puchero en sus labios. Sasuke rió con ternura mientras se ubicaba entre las piernas desnudas de la chica y acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada de la de ojos verdes con su nariz.

―¿Estás enojada?― Pregunto divertido besando el cuello de la chica.

Sakura cerró los ojos disfrutando de los besos y asintió con la cabeza.

―No lo estés― Murmuró desabotonándo la camisa lentamente.

Sakura tembló ante las caricias de su novio y y la camisa blanca resbaló por su cuerpo.

―No es_** nadie**_― Acabó la frase el azabache alejandose de ella con la camisa en la mano.

Sakura se crubió los senos con las manos y lo miró indignada.

―¿Solo querías tu camisa?― Chilló frustrada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras se colocaba la prenda.

―Idiota― Bufó marchándose al dormitorio.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo volviendo con su taza de café.

―¡Date prisa tengo que ir a trabajar!― Le grito desde la planta baja tras oír el portazo que su novia dio al entrar al dormitorio.

―¡Si!― Chilló ella con voz infantil ―¡Con _**Kin**_!―

**.**

**.**

―Entonces... ¿Van en serio?― Comentó Tenten juntando algunos platos sucios de una mesa.

Sakura sonrió sonrojada mientras la ayudaba. Ambas trabajaban por las tardes en un restorán como camareras.

―Algo así― Respondió ―Apenás hace tres meses que salimos― Aclaró llevando los platos sucios a la cocina, la castaña la siguió de cerca.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y el restorán acababa de cerrar.

―Si pero siempre te quedas en su casa― Comentó la de ojos pardos, Sakura la miró de reojo ―Digo... ¿Cuando va a presentarte a sus padres?―

Y la sola mención de _**esa**_ palabra le hizó sentir _**escalofríos**_.

―No lo sé―

**.**

**.**

Esa ncohe cuando llegó a su departamento Sakura se sintió algo incómoda, no sabía bien _**porque**_ pero tenía la extraña sensación que _**alguien **_la seguía. Negó con la cabeza divertida por sus pensamientos y encendió las luces de su pequeño _mono-ambiente_, la charla con Tenten sobre su noviazgo -si así se le podía decir- la había dejado confundida y_** extraña**_. Se quitó la ropa y lleno la tina con agua tibia y jabón, cerró los ojos al momento de entrar y suspiró quitándose todo el _estres_ de encima.

―_¿Qué haces?―_

Sakura jugó un segundo con el agua tras oír la aterciopelada voz del azabache a través del teléfono.

―Me estoy dándo un baño― Comentó con una sonrisa y sintió como Sasuke suspiraba desde el otro lado del teléfono.

―_Me encantaría estar allí contigo― _Murmuro_ ―Hagamos__** algo**__―_

Sakura sonrió pícara tras oír su frase, ya sabía lo que el azabache quería.

―¿Qué?― Preguntó fingiendo inocencia y escuchó la leve risita del azabache.

―_Imagina que estoy allí contigo―_

Sakura tembló tras oir su voz y tuvó que sostener con más fuerza el teléfono contra su oído.

―¿Harás lo mismo?― Preguntó sintiendo la exitación recorrer su cuerpo y se obligó a cerrar los ojos imaginando que Sasuke estaba allí, en al tina, _**con ella**_.

―_Si, Sakura― _Gimió el azabache.

Sakura lo sabía, Sasuke se estaba masturbando pensando en ella. Cerró los ojos y sostuvó el teléfono entre su cuello y su oído, así podría oír los gemidos que el azabache le estaba dedicando, pasó sus manos por su cuello y las fue internando en el agua tibia lentamente mientras acariciaba sus senos y su vientre plano.

―_Tócate para mi, Sakura―_

La de ojos verdes gimió tras oír la frase del chico y abrió las piernas mientras mordía con fuerza su labio inferior.

―Sasuke― Gimió cuando sus dedos jugaron lentamente con su clítoris.

―_Si, Sakura. Házlo por mi―_

―¡Ah!―

Sus dedos apretaron el pequeño botón de carne produciendo una descarga en todo su cuerpo, su espalda se arqueó cuando dos dedos resbalaron en su humeda vagina y tuvó que apretar el telefóno con una mano para evitar que callera al agua y no poder seguir escuchando los gemidos del azabache.

―Sasuke― Gimió ―Te quiero aquí conmigo―

―_Lo estoy―_

Sus dedos resbalaron con más profundidad en su vagina imaginando que en lugar de sus dedos era el pene del azabache el que ingresaba en ella.

―Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke― Gemió al sentir como las paredes vaginales se contraían contra sus propios dedos.

―_Sakura―_

―_**Te amo, Sasuke**_―

El orgasmo atravesó su cuerpo y su espalda chocó contra la tina mientras respiraba agitada. Sonrió tras su pequeña travesura con su novio.

―¿Sasuke?― Lo llamó tras unos segundos de silencio.

―_**Yo también te amo, Sakura―**_

Y eso la hizó inmensamente_** feliz.**_

**.**

**.**

―Sakura― La llamó tras unos segundos en silencio.

Sakura acarició el pecho desnudo del azabache con su dedo índice. Estaban en el departamento de Sasuke, acostados en su cama.

―¿Qué?― Preguntó adormilada.

El azabache clavó sus ojos en el blanco techo.

―¿Recuerdas a _**Kin**_?―

Sakura bufó pro lo bajo tras oír _**su**_ nombre, ya bastante había tenido con ver los mensajes que esa chica le enviaba a su novio.

―¿Qué ocurre con ella?― Preguntó evitando sonar celosa.

Sasuke suspiró por lo bajo y Sakura se levantó levemente para poder verlo a los ojos, el azabache la miró _**preocupado**_.

―La _**asesinaron**_ hace dos noches―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Entre familia Entre recuerdos

**capítulo III:**

**.**

**.**

**PSICOSIS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Entre familia. Entre recuerdos.**_

**.**

**.**

_...Los recuerdos son pedacitos de tu pasado que jamás abandonan tu corazón ..._

**.**

**.**

Ino era muy bonita, de eso siempre estuvo_** segura **_porque _**nunca **_hubo un hombre que se le resistiera hasta que lo conoció a _**él.**_

―Lo siento―

Lo había visto por primera vez hacía dos meses a la salida del edificio donde vivía Sakura -su mejor amiga- ella iba llegando, él iba de salida, ambos chocaron y para la rubia fue _**amor **_a primera vista.

―Esta bien― Había murmurado él tras el choque.

Ino lo miró embobada mientras se alejaba.

―Acabó de conocer al hombre más atractivo de mi vida― Había gritado en cuanto ingreso al departamento -si así se le podía decir- de su amiga.

Sakura la miró divertida mientras cerraba la puerta y alcanzaba a su amiga al sillón.

―¿Dónde lo viste?― Preguntó curiosa la de cabellos rosas.

―¡Aquí!― Gritó emocionada ―De seguro es uno de tus vecinos, vendré más seguido a visitarte―Comentó coqueta recordando al galán de hacia unos minutos.

―¿Al menos sabes su nombre?―

Ino sonrió.

―_**Lo averiguaré**_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sakura cerró los ojos, el sudor recorrió su frente pasó por sus mejillas y se hundió en su pecho, algo caliente se derramó en sus piernas. _

_Abrió los ojos despacio, el frío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, la oscuridad y el silencio la invadió. Clavó sus verdes ojos en el techo blanco._

_Sakura..._

_Cerró los ojos nuevamente al oír __**su voz**__._

_Sakura..._

_Y los sonidos volvieron, el llanto, los gritos, __**el dolor**__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¡Ah!―

―Sakura ¿Estás bien?―

Volteó el rostro nerviosa y demoró unos segundos en re-calcular donde estaba.

Genial.

Se había quedado dormida en el coche del pelinegro, este detuvo el coche a un lado del camino y volteó a verla.

―¿Ocurre algo malo?―

Y Sakura realmente _**agradeció**_ tenerlo.

―Nada― Murmuró son una sonrisa, Sasuke se tranquilizó un poco al ver a su novia más calmada ―Realmente estoy _**enamorada **_de ti― Confesó.

El moreno sonrió de lado como solo él sabía hacerlo y se acercó despacio a la chica, él también la_** amaba **_pero no hacía falta decirlo, Sakura lo sabía y con eso bastaba. Fue un beso corto pero cargado de cariño y amor.

―Hora de irnos― Comentó al separarse, Sakura formó un puchero tras la separación ―Ya vamos muy tarde―

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Estoy nerviosa― Confeso mientras acomodaba su bonito vestido de flores.

―No lo estés― Dijo él tomando su mano y encaminándose a la casa de dos pisos frente a ellos ―Además mis padres no son tan malos―

―¿No?― Preguntó nerviosa la chica.

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras apoyaba su largo dedo en el timbre.

―No― Sakura escucho los pasos acercarse a la puerta ―_**Son peores**_―

La puerta se abrió antes que la pobre chica pudiera regañar a su novio por la broma.

―¡Sasuke-chan!―

Sakura rió por lo bajo tras el sobrenombre y el moreno bufo al tiempo que abrazaba a una delgada y conservada mujer.

―Y ella debe ser Sakura― La de ojos verdes observó la hermosa mujer frente a ella, tendría cerca de cincuenta años pero se veía mucho más joven, Sakura ya sabía de donde Sasuke había heredado su belleza ―Que linda es― La alabó, Sakura se sonrojó.

―Gracias, es un gusto conocerla― Contestó educada y Sasuke la observó con ternura mientras volvía a enganchar sus manos.

―No me trates de usted que me haces sentir vieja, pero pasen, pasen― Dijo la mujer contenta.

Sakura se sintió aliviada al tratarla y los tres ingresaron a la gran casa, Sakura se sorprendió tras ingresar al living, la casa era enorme, la decoración era fina y se notaba que demasiado cara, la pelirrosa se sintió algo intimidada en aquella mansión.

―Sakura, él es mi padre. Fugaku Uchiha― Dijo el moreno haciendo referencia a su padre.

Un alto y fornido hombre, moreno de ojos oscuros al igual que Sasuke pero con la piel algo más oscura, se veía serio y muy formal, Sakura sonrió tímida y le extendió la mano.

―Un gusto―

―El gusto es mío― Respondió el hombre serio ―Me alegra al fin conocer la _**novia**_ de mi hijo. Ven, pasemos al comedor―

―Ves, te dije que no era tan malo― Susurró Sasuke en su oído ―De noche seguimos lo del coche―

―Sasuke― Lo regaño.

Este sonrió de lado, galante, enloqueciéndola, Sakura solo negó con la cabeza divertida. La cena paso muy tranquila, Mikoto –la madre de Sasuke- era una mujer sumamente alegre y dulce, Sakura disfruto mucho conversar con ella, por otro lado Fugaku se veía serio y formal e impartía demasiado respeto pero se notaba que era un gran padre y un excelente esposo, al único integrante de la familia que la chica _**no**_ pudo conocer fue al hermano mayor de Sasuke, sus padres comentaron por encima que hacia años que _**no**_ lo veían, la conversación se puso_** tensa **_y Sakura decidió dejar el tema por allí sin siquiera averiguar su nombre y que había_** pasado **_con el. Conocer a los padres de su novio había sido lo_** mejor **_en todo ese desastroso año.

Por lo visto su vida comenzaba a _**mejorar.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Bien, adiós mamá. Te amo―

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, estaba descalza pero aún conservaba el delicado y corto vestido de flores. Sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros.

―¿Y yo cuando conoceré a tus_** padres**_?― Su voz acarició su oído mientras sentía como poco a poco era desprendida de su bonito vestido.

―_**Pronto**_―

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino sonrió coqueta mientras agitaba su cabello y se acercaba a su _**nueva presa**_. Si bien había pasado bastante desde que no lo había visto, últimamente lo veía bastante seguido en la cafetería que quedaba a unas cuadras de la Universidad donde por cierto trabaja ella y sus dos amigas, Tenten y Sakura, aunque las otras dos chicas trabajan por la tarde-noche, la rubia había decidido tomar el turno de la mañana. Gran decisión ahora que sabía que en sus ratos libres entre clases el -nuevo- _**amor de su vida **_visitaba ese lugar. Lo vio levantarse de su asiento donde minutos antes había estado leyendo un libro y tomando un café, la rubia se apresuró a seguirlo.

―Lo siento― Dijo, tras chocar levemente su hombre con el del muchacho, este la miro con una ceja alzada ―¿Te conozco pregunto coqueta?―

―No lo creo―

Su voz era varonil, fuerte,_** misteriosa**_, Ino se perdió en sus ojos negros.

―Ino Yamanaka― Se presentó.

Él sonrió de lado.

―Sasuke Uchiha―

**.**

**.**

Volvió a ver esas_** cicatrices **_en sus muñecas, pasó lentamente sus dedos por ellas y los _**recuerdos**_ volvieron.

_Corre, Sakura._

_¡Mamá! _

_Rápido, Sakura. Vete de aquí._

_¡Papá!_

_Tranquila, pequeña... Todo __**estará bien**__._

_¡No!_

―Por favor no― Rogó mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Hacía demasiado frío, estaba en una completa oscuridad, sentada en medio de su cama, la lluvia golpeaba contra el vidrio de su ventana, un rayo cruzó el cielo iluminando la estancia.

―_**No otra vez**_― Rogó.

_Sakura…_

Y_** su voz **_inundó el ambiente. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

_Yo te protegeré de todo..._

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sumamente cansada, unas marcadas ojeras adornaban su bonito rostro y decidió que ese día_** no **_iría a clases luego averiguaría que habían dado ese día con Hinata o Tenten. Se dejó el pijama y cocinó algo, su estómago gruño recordando que no comía nada desde el día anterior y ya era cerca del mediodía. Su móvil sonó anunciando un nuevo _mensaje de texto._

Sonrió al reconocer de _**quien**_ era.

_**Sasuke.**_

_¿Qué haces? ¿Duermes en mi casa esta noche? Hace días que no te hago el amor._

Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro y terminó el último bocado de su almuerzo.

_Lo pensaré._

Acabó de abrochar sus botas y envolvió una bufanda blanca a su cuello, extrañaba _**tanto**_ a Sasuke, hacía días que no se veían, ambos estaban en época de exámenes y debían trabajar y a pesar que el azabache trabajaba en el estudio jurídico de su padre no aceptaba preferencias ante otros empleados.

Tomó su bolso y salió de prisa de su departamento, sorprendería a Sasuke en la Universidad, el moreno salía en unos minutos y tenían dos horas libres antes que entrara a la oficina a trabajar.

El tren la dejo a unas cuatro cuadras, el viento soplo en su rostro desordenando sus cabellos y Sakura se permitió disfrutar de ese pequeño paseo, sonrió al ver el enorme _campus_ frente a ella.

―Disculpa ¿Sabes donde queda el edificio de abogacía?― Pregunto educada a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban almorzando en unas mesas del jardín del _campus._

―Si, es aquel de allá― Señalo una bonita rubia.

―Gracias―

Sakura salió de prisa avanzando hacía el edificio indicado.

―No― Susurró a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del lugar.

Su sonrisa se borró, las hojas de los arboles crujieron bajo sus pies y el viento sopló con fuerza, sus cabellos taparon su rostro, Sakura los reacomodó de prisa evitando perderse_** esa **_escena. Sus ojos picaron y un profundo_** dolor **_se instaló en su pecho.

Dio media vuelta de prisa y corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron.

Y todo volvió –como los últimos días-

_**.**_

_**El dolor.**_

_**. **_

_**El llanto.**_

_**.**_

_**La soledad.**_

_**.**_

_**Las voces.**_

_**.**_

Cuando un cristal se rompe genera el sonido de algo rompiéndose, cuando cae un vaso al suelo, cuando se estrella un florero contra la pared siempre produce un _**sonido **_pero cuando el corazón se rompe el silencio es _**total. **_Es algo tan importante que crees que hará un sonido escalofriante, agudo y profundo que se oirá por todo el mundo pero no,_** no **_lo hace y es entonces cuando deseas con todas tus fuerzas algún sonido, solo uno, aunque sea débil y minúsculo así te distraerías de tu _**dolor.**_

_**.**_

_Yo te protegeré de todo, Sakura..._

_**.**_

Porque allí, a tan solo unos metros de ti, Sasuke se besaba con _**otra.**_

**.**

_Incluso de ti misma..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Mi dolor Tu dolor

**capítulo IV:**

**.**

**.**

**PSICOSIS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mi dolor. Tu dolor.**_

**.**

**.**

_...¿Y si me vuelvo loca? ¿Y si ya no soy yo? ¿Y si muero?... Te seguiré amando a pesar de todo..._

**.**

**.**

―Ino― Pronunció con _**dolor.**_

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, su cabello estaba revuelto y enredado, su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de la corrida que había hecho desde la _Universidad_ hasta su edificio.

―Sakura―

La rubia clavó sus ojos azules en ella, lo siguiente que sintió fue el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga impactar sobre el suyo.

―¿Qué ocurrió?― Susurró temerosa de ver a la de cabellos rosas en _**ese**_ estado.

―Sasuke me engaño― Murmuro entre sollozos.

―¿Sasuke? ¿Tu Sasuke?― Dijo con duda.

Su Sasuke porque Ino ya tenía el _**suyo**_. Ninguna de las dos sopecharia que era _**el mismo**_.

―Estaba besándose con otra chica. Una pelirroja― Explicó.

Ino frunció el ceño furiosa, odiando al novio de su amiga antes de si quiera conocerlo. Sakura aún lloraba sobre su hombro, Ino la tenía apretada con fuerza entre sus brazos pero no pudo evitar soltarla cuando vio a Sasuke -_**su**_ Sasuke- detrás de su amiga.

―Sakura―

La chica tembló entre sus brazos al oir su voz e Ino quisó desear que eso_** no **_estuviera ocurriendo.

―Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?― Preguntó el moreno impacible.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los vio? Mínimo media hora.

Sasuke parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Al lado de su coche color negro, impacible, elegante, calmado, _**como siempre**_. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se tiñeron de odio y rabia, se acercó a él calmada y el sonido de su mano al impactar en la mejilla del moreno retumbó por toda la calle.

―No te quiero volver a ver― Susurró para luego correr dentro del edificio donde vivía.

Ino se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su amiga, bajo la vista, aún atontada por_** todo **_lo que acaba de ocurrrir y camino de prisa al interior del edificio, una mano masculina le impidó el paso.

―Dime que ocurrió― Exigió el moreno.

E Ino tuvó que contener las ganas de saltarle encima por lo guapo que era, porque _**su **_Sasuke, _**no**_ era suyo, era de Sakura -aunque ahora estuvieran peleados- y ella debía respetar eso.

―No tienes verguenza― Se animó a decir ―¿Te besas con otra y vienes a buscarla?― Pregunto irónica.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

―Dios― Susurró cuando entendió todo ―Esa era Karin― Dijo como si Ino supiera quien diablos era esa chica ―Mi _ex-_novia, quiere volver pero le dije que no, ella me besó pero juro que la aleje― Explicó.

Ino lo miró sospechosa y luego suspiró.

―Ve y explicaselo. Aunque sea a la fuerza― Aconsejo con una sonrisa, Sasuke asintió entrando al edificio.

―Ino― Llamó antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, la rubia clavó sus ojos en el rostro varonil ―Gracias―

Sonrió. Quizás su Sasuke era el Sasuke de Sakura y quizás ella_** jamás **_tendría oportunidad con él, quizás no debió darle ese consjeo, quizás debió dejarlos que arreglaran sus asuntos solos pero... Ver _**sonreir**_ a Sakura cuando hablaba de su Sasuke, valía la desilución que tenía en este momento.

**.**

**.**

Tres golpes resonaron por su departamento, cuando vio a Sasuke perdió la noción de todo lo que la rodeaba y eso incluía a Ino. De seguro era ella. En cuando abrió la puerta -aún pensando que era la rubia- deseo _**no**_ hacerlo.

―¡Lárgate!― Chilló intentando cerrar la puerta pero Sasuke tenía más fuerza y logró abrirla sin siquiera esforzarse.

―No seas infantil, hablemos― Habló calmado.

Sakura abrió la boca indignada y camino a pasos agigantados a su _living_.

―¿Infantil?― Chilló furiosa ―¿Yo infantil? ¡Desgraciado!― Gritó lanzándole los almohodones del sillón, Sasuke los esquivo sin esfuerzo ―¡Me engañaste!―

―Si te calmaras podría explicarte― Dijo serio y atrapó uno de los cojines que su novia le había lanzado con fuerza ―Es mi _ex_-novia― Dijo pensando que eso la calmaría pero no, eso solo logró enfurecerla aún más.

―¡Pues vete con ella!― Gritó acercándose a él.

Sasuke tragó grueso al sentir los empujones de _**su**_ chica.

―Jamás te engañaria, ella me beso― Explicó, la pelirrosa siguió sin creerle ―Sakura― Murmuró.

―Ahora no te quiero ver― Susurró bajando la mirada.

―Lo sé― Comentó comprensivo, verla así le partía el alma porque_** jamás **_imaginó amar a alguien como la amaba a _**ella**_ ―Te amo, Sakura― Dijo como última esperanza.

―Adiós, Sasuke―

La puerta se cerró en su rostro y logró oír el llanto de su novia detrás de ella. Se alejó a pasos lentos, quizás con la esperanza que ella abriera la puerta y lo perdonara y le dijera que lo amaba y que estaba todo bien pero eso_** jamás **_pasó.

**.**

**.**

―Hola, Sasuke-kun―

―Déjame en paz― Dijo entre dientes al verla.

Hacía más de dos semanas que no sabía nada de Sakura y ya comenzaba a extrañarla _**demasiado**_. Si Sakura no volvía a él en dos días, iría a buscarla y la obligaría a perdonarlo.

―Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Yo no sabía que tenías novia― Comentó coqueta la de cabellos rojos mientras se encaminaban a clase.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo, estaba convencido que Karin estaba en todas su clases no porque de verdad quisiera estudiar esa carrera sino solo por él.

―Bueno pero ahora estás solo― Murmuró.

―No― Respondió serio y Karin frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos aumentando su escote ―Aunque Sakura no este conmigo, la amo y sigue siendo_** mi **_novia― Dio media vuelta e ingresó al salón de clases.

Karin bufó fastidiada ¿Qué _**tenía**_ esa estúpida chica que logró enamorar a Sasuke Uchiha?

**.**

**.**

_¿Entonces?_ Preguntó Ino observando el rostro compungido de su mejor amiga.

_Lo amo_ Confesó _Pero... No lo sé_ Susurró volviéndose a recostar en la cama.

Ino la abrazó y sintió como su amiga se acomodaba en su vientre, entre llorosa y somnolienta.

_Perdonalo, él no tiene la culpa de nada_ Dijo aún con _**dolor **__Jamás te había visto tan _**feliz**__

**.**

**.**

El agua helada caló hondo en su cuerpo. Eran las siete de la noche pero parecía plena madrugada con esa tormenta, la de cabellos rojos pensó que Sasuke se ofrecería a llevarla con esa tormenta, más cuando le insinuó que no tenía coche, ni con quien irse pero no, Sasuke no se ofreció, es más solo la ignoró.

―Idiota― Susurró indignada abriendo su paraguas color verde.

Sus tacos resonaron en la calle mojada y una ráfaga de viento dobló el paraguas empapándola por completo.

―¡Demonios!― Chilló, corrió de prisa las últimas tres cuadras a su departamento e ingresó corriendo tirando sus zapatos y el praguas roto en cuando ingresó.

Camino despacio al baño, tomó una toalla y la frotó de prisa por su cabello, un sonido extraño la alertó.

―¿Quién esta allí?― Dijo temerosa, llenó su cuerpo de valentía y corrió a toda prisa al _living._

Suspiró tranquila al ver el libro en el suelo, probablemente se calló de la estanteria, lo recogió del suelo y se aproximó a la biblioteca de madera a un lado del gran ventanal que le mostraba toda la ciudad. Sus ojos se perdieron en la vista de la hermosa ciudad de _Tokio_. Sonrió, _**tranquila.**_

―Karin―

―¡Ah!―

**.**

**.**

Los golpes resonaron por su departamento, se levantó de mala gana de su cama insultando entre dientes al idiota que lo molestaba en tan horrible noche pero toda la rabia se desvaneció tras ver _**quien**_ era.

―¿Puedo pasar?― Escuchó su voz baja y dulce.

―Si― Dijo de prisa ―Por dios, me hubieras llamado― Dijo al verla empapada parada en medio de su _living_ ―Yo te hubiera ido a buscar-―

―¿Aún me amas?― Lo interrumpió.

Sasuke sonrió enternecido aproximándose a ella.

―Claro que te amo, Sakura― Susurró abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron.

―¿Me amarás _**siempre**_? ¿A pesar de todo?― Susurró abrazándolo con fuerza.

Sasuke sintió su ropa humedecer por lo empapada que estaba su novia.

―_**Para toda la vida**_―

**.**

**.**

Hacía un mes que estaba allí, metida en ese cuarto blanco, aburrida y sola. Sus padres -tan ocupados como siempre- había venido a verla un par de veces -horarios separados, por supuesto- sus amigas venían todas las tardes a acompañarla -hacía dos horas había acabado el horario de visita- y Sasuke, Sasuke ni siquiera dio señales de preocuparse por ella.

Se había_** caido **_por la ventana. Eso fue lo que le dijeron, aunque ella tenía la sensación que _**alguien**_ la empujó.

―¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Karin?― Preguntó la enfermera ingresando al dormitorio.

La peliroja dejó su revista de modas sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama y suspiró.

―Aburrida― Resopló ―Y con ganas de irme a casa―

―Es un milagro que sobrevivieras a tremenda caída― Comentó la enfermera sacando una jeringa, Karin ya sabía lo vendría ―Es hora de dormir―

―Lo sé―

Suspiró y comenzó a sentirse cansada, _**adormilada.**_

**.**

**.**

_La muerte de Kin Nagahama aún continúa impune. La policía aún no confirma nada pero su muerte es muy similar, casi igual podría decir, a una ola de asesinatos de jovenes mujeres en Konoha, un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Tokio, hace unos tres años atrás. _

_Ninguna de las víctimas presenta señales de abuso sexual. Sin pistas, sin testigos, estás muertes continúan __**impunes**__._

_**.**_

Sasuke apagó la televisión de mala gana, esa noche hacía demsiado frío y había comenzado a llover hacía poco. Se había enterado del accidente de Karin hacía cinco días, quisó ir a verla pero eso solo hubiera_** confundido **_aún más las cosas.

Tomó su abrigo del perchero junto con las llaves del coche y bajo al estacionamiento. Una sensación_** extraña **_embargaba su pecho esa noche.

**.**

**.**

Sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo, abrió los ojos despacio, el dormitorio estaba sumido en una espesa oscuridad pero pudo vislumbrar la ventana abierta.__

_**Extraño**_. Juraría que la enfermera la había cerrado.

**.**

**.**

Aceleró a toda velocidad por las congestionadas calles de _Tokio_. Tomó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó de prisa.

_Sakura._

Uno. Dos. Tres tonos. Nada. Ella _**no **_contestaba.

**.**

**.**

―Pensé que tendrías calor―

Su cuerpo tembló al oír_** su **_voz, su mano derecha tembló mientras palpaba la cama en busca del timbre para llamar a la enfermera.

**.**

**.**

―¡Maldición!― Gritó lanzando el móvil al siento del co-piloto.

Su pie apretó con más fuerza el acelerador.

―Sakura―

**.**

**.**

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?― Preguntó asustada.

―Debiste haberte muerto en esa caída― Murmuró y lo siguiente que sintió fue la almohada sobre su rostro.

―¡Mmm! ¡Mmm!― Chilló ahogada debajo de la almohada.

Sus manos intentaron quitarla, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, quisó ser fuerte, quisó pelear por su vida, deseó que Sasuke entrara por la puerta y la salvara pero eso... Eso _**jamás**_ pasó.

**.**

**.**

Bajó de prisa del coche y subió al último piso -donde ella vivía- golpeó la puerta con sus puños.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Ella_** no **_le abrió.

―¡Sakura!― Gritó aún golpeándo su puño con la puerta.

No sabía porque pero algo _**no**_ andaba bien.

**.**

**.**

La enfermera ingresó de prisa a aquel cuarto blanco junto con el médico.

―Rápido, carguen las paletas― Pidió.

El cuerpo de la chica fue atravesado por la corriente eléctrica. Uno. Dos. Tres intentos. _**Murió.**_

―Hora de muerte, una y quince de la madrugada― Comentó el médico, la enfermera lo anotó en la historia clínica.

Los ojos _**sin vida **_de esa pobre chica la hicieron temblar.

―Nombre; Karin Kinomoto―

**.**

**.**

―¡Sakura!― Volvió a gritar y su puño se estrelló contra la madera de aquella vieja puerta.

―Sasuke ¿Qué te ocurre?―

La abrazó con fuerza obligándola a retroceder unos pasos hacía el interior del departamento, hundió su cabeza entre los cabellos húmedos de la chica y respiró profundo el aroma a cerezas que solo ella desprendía.

―Tranquilo― Murmuró asustada de la actitud de su novio ―Estoy aquí. Solo estaba dándome una ducha― Explicó.

Él continuo abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sakura sonrió y acarició con ternura los cabellos azabaches del chico.

―Sakura― Dijo más tranquilo alejandóse unos centímetros de ella, los suficientes para poder verla a los ojos ―Estaba preocupado― Murmuró apoyando su frente cotra la de ella.

―¿Lo siento?― Susurró divertida.

Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

―_**Ven a vivir conmigo**_―

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Ilusiones verdaderas Falsas realidades

**capítulo V:**

.

**.**

**PSICOSIS**

**.**

_**by Blue Cherry**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ilusiones verdaderas. Falsas realidades.**_

**.**

**.**

_...Es como estar gritando con todas tus fuerzas y que nadie logre oírte..._

**.**

**.**

_Hacía mucho frío esa tarde. Sakura se apretó aún más entre su campera roja y su bufanda blanca. Sonrió al verlo acercarse a ella._

_Ella tenía diecinueve años, él veinte cinco. Lo conoció en un bar hacía unos siete meses, él era tan maduro, soberbio, seguro. Iba a donde se le viniera en gana, sin dejarse atar por __**nadie**__ y esa __**libertad**__ fue lo que la hizo enamorarse de él. _

_Actualmente vivían en un pequeño pueblito a las afueras de Tokio, Konoha se llamaba. Él realmente odiaba ese pueblo, solo estaba de paso, aunque últimamente el paso se había alargado por __**ella.**_

―_Sakura―_

_Y su nombre se oía tan bien en sus labios. Ella lo amaba a pesar de sus mentiras, de sus engaños, de sus __**golpes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Y yo cuando conoceré a tus padres?―

Sakura sonrió mientras acaba de acomodar su ropa en el _closet._

―No lo sé― Suspiró, Sasuke clavó sus ojo en ella.

Sakura siempre esquivaba el tema de sus padres. Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama y la observó des-doblar y doblar la ropa acomodándola en los cajones del _closet _que él mismo le había dado.

―¿Qué tienes allí?― Preguntó curioso al verla tomar una vieja caja de zapatos.

Las uñas verdes de Sakura se enterraron en la caja y Sasuke notó como la aferraba más a su cuerpo.

―Nada― Susurró perdida ―Son… _**tonterías**_―

Sonrió. _**Falsa**_. Sasuke lo notó, aún así no dijo nada y la dejo continuar su trabajo, no sin antes notar donde guardaba ella esa valiosa y misteriosa caja de zapatos. Entre su ropa, justo frente a sus ojos.

―Sakura― La llamo tras unos minutos en silencio.

Ella dejó de sacar ropa de la maleta y lo miró curiosa. Sasuke sonrió.

―Ven aquí― Dijo tomándola de la muñeca y tirándola sobre la cama.

Ella chilló entre risas tras caer al colchón y el moreno se acomodó mejor sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

―Me alegra que aceptarás venir a vivir conmigo― Murmuró besando su frente.

―A mi también―

**.**

**.**

_Sakura cerró los ojos, el sudor recorrió su frente pasó por sus mejillas y se hundió en su pecho, algo caliente se derramó en sus piernas._

_Abrió los ojos despacio, el frío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, la oscuridad y el silencio la invadió. Clavó sus verdes ojos en el techo blanco._

_Sakura..._

_Cerró los ojos nuevamente al oír__su voz__._

_Sakura..._

_Y los sonidos volvieron, el llanto, los gritos,__el dolor__._

**.**

**.**

Despertó de golpe, asustada, agitada y confundida. Sasuke aún dormía junto a ella, se levanto sin hacer ruido, evitando despertarlo y camino con cuidado al baño, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta con llave. Se acercó al lava-manos y se observó al espejo. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su rostro pálido y sus ojos vacíos, sin brillo, sin _**vida**_. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la losa del lava-manos casi incrustando sus uñas en el.

_Corre, Sakura._

_¡Mamá!_

_Rápido, Sakura. Vete de aquí._

_¡Papá!_

_Tranquila, pequeña... Todo__estará bien__._

_¡No!_

Las lágrimas resbalaron lentamente por sus pálidas mejillas y ya no pudo soportarlo más. Se sentó en el frío suelo, aún cubierta únicamente por la camisa roja de Sasuke y abrazó sus piernas con fuerza, su cuerpo convulsiono y el llanto se hizo aún más potente.

―¿Sakura?―

Ya no lo soportaba. Ya no podía, no, ya no _**quería **_seguir mintiendo.

―Sasuke― Susurró temblorosa.

Él se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, la tomo entre sus brazos y camino con cuidado al dormitorio hasta depositarla delicadamente sobre la cama.

―Sasuke― Volvió a gemir.

―Shh, tranquila. Aquí estoy― Murmuro abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella se hundió en su pecho y Sasuke acarició con cuidado el cabello de la chica, unos minutos después ella se calmo, la estancia se hundió en un profundo silencio.

―Sakura― La llamó ―¿Estás bien?― Preguntó cauteloso.

Ella tembló. No de frío. De _**miedo.**_

―Yo… Yo me corté las venas a los doce años― Murmuró.

Sasuke se levantó despacio, sentándose en la cama y obligándola a ella también a hacerlo.

―Sakura― Murmuro con voz lastimera.

Él había notado las cicatrices en sus muñecas desde que la conoció pero jamás quiso preguntarle nada, supuso que tarde o temprano ella se lo diría.

La niña camino entre penumbras al _closet _donde saco la _**vieja caja de zapatos**_ de entre la ropa, volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y dejo aquella misteriosa caja entre ambos.

―Ábrela― Dijo.

Sasuke no demoro ni dos segundos cuando ya había quitado la tapa de cartón y acercado la caja a él. Observó las viejas y deshechas fotos dentro, tomo algunas observando una hermosa pareja que supuso serían los padres de su novia, luego una mujer muy similar a Sakura embarazada, sonriendo, feliz y luego una hermosa y saludable bebé.

Parecían una _**familia feliz.**_

_**Pero no lo eran.**_

―Ellos eran mis padres― Susurró.

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido ¿Eran? ¿Cómo podían decir eran? Como si hubieran muerto, si él mismo la había escuchado hablar con su madre un par de veces. Sakura suspiró y limpio las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, tomó un viejo recorte de periódico y lo observó unos segundos, Sasuke no perdía pista de lo que ella hacía. Unos segundos después Sakura se lo entregó.

Los ojos negros del chico se abrieron con sorpresa tras leer tan solo la primera frase. Sakura bajo la cabeza, quizás entristecida, quizás dolida, quizás _**avergonzada.**_

―Cuando tenía cinco años― Susurró muy bajito ―Mi padre me violó por primera vez―

Sasuke dejó de leer, intentó acercarse pero Sakura se alejó, aún con la vista fija en el suelo.

―Mamá lo sabía, jamás hizo nada… Eran adictos… Ambos― Dijo con la voz quebrada ―Ella esta ahora en un centro de re-habilitación, le quitaron mi custodia a los doce años― Siguió su historia.

Sasuke no quería interrumpirla, era la primera vez que Sakura le era completamente honesta y _**necesitaba**_ saber todo acerca de ella.

―La última vez que intentó abusar de mi, lo acuchille― Esta vez si lo vio directo a los ojos, sin lágrimas, sin dolor, _**sin vida **_―Mamá estaba drogada en el sillón, yo me corté las venas con el mismo cuchillo con el que lo maté… Luego llego la policía y me llevaron a un centro de menores… Hasta mi mayoría de edad― Termino su relato.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en ella. Se veía tan frágil, tan débil, tan vacía. Él jamás imagino que algo así le hubiera pasado a ella.

_**Jamás.**_

―¡Lo siento!― Chillo de golpe y rompió en llanto nuevamente.

Sasuke reacciono y la abrazo, apretándola contra su pecho y tirando aquellas viejas fotos al suelo.

―No tienes porque sentirlo― Dijo ―Todo estará bien―

―No― Susurro ―Ahora sientes asco por mi― Murmuro.

Y ya no se veía frágil, ni débil pero si seguía viéndose vacía, oscura, _**distinta**_ y Sasuke no supo porque ella le hizo sentir tanto _**miedo.**_

―Eres _**igual**_ a todos― Susurro levantándose de la cama ―Solo quieres aprovecharte de mi―

―Sakura ¿De que hablas?―

**.**

**.**

―_Te extrañe. Hacía mucho no nos veíamos― Susurró al tenerlo más cerca. _

_Ella sonrió y se aproximo a besarlo, el corrió su rostro y ella acabo besando su mejilla._

―_¿Que ocurre?― Pregunto confundida por la actitud de su –aunque no lo fuera- novio._

―_Sakura― Murmuro ―Debo irme―_

―_Pero acabas de llegar― Dijo lo obvio, él negó con la cabeza._

―_Es hora de irme del pueblo― Añadió ―Lo siento― Sonrió de lado y Sakura trago grueso._

_Otra vez la abandonaban, otra vez la dejaban __**sola.**_

**.**

**.**

―¡Sakura!― Le grito tomándola de los brazos.

Ella clavo sus vacios ojos en el. Sasuke apretó más sus dedos en los brazos de la chica, clavándolos, dejándole una marca, dañándola.

―Yo jamás sentiría asco por ti― Murmuro seguro ―_**Te amo**_―

Y ella sonrió. Aun confundía e insegura y sus ojos volvieron a tener ese _**brillo**_ de siempre.

―Yo también te amo, Sasuke― Susurro y lo abrazo con fuerza, él la apretó contra su cuerpo dándole la seguridad que ella tanto _**necesitaba**_ ―Prométeme que jamás vas a dejarme― Dijo alejándose unos centímetros de él, aún sin soltarlo pero lo suficiente como para clavar sus ojos en los suyos.

―Jamás te dejare, Sakura―

**.**

**.**

―¿Sakura Haruno?―

Sakura e Ino se miraron confundidas tras ver a aquellos dos policías esperándolas a la salida de la Universidad.

―Si, soy yo― Murmuro la chica.

―Debemos hablar con usted sobre la muerte de_Kin Nagahama― Habló claro uno de los oficiales._

_Sakura e Ino se miraron entre confundidas y asustadas._

_―¿Nos acompaña a la jefatura?― Habló nuevamente el oficial._

_Sakura tragó grueso, asustada._

_―Claro― Murmuró ―Ino― La llamó._

_―Tranquila, le avisare a Sasuke―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―¿Y por qué querían hablar contigo?― Preguntó Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a su novia en el sillón.

Ella apretó la humeante taza de té entre sus manos. Sasuke la observó de rejo, desde que habló con esos policías se veían distinta, fría, distante, más no nerviosa o asustada solo… _**Distinta.**_

―No lo sé―

_**Sonrió.**_

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado dos meses. La investigación no había avanzado en absoluto y a Sakura ya no la perseguía la policía. Ella parecía mas tranquila tras confesarle su _**secreto **_al Uchiha y el parecía más comprensivo y paciente con ella. La convivencia parecía ir de maravilla.

Fue una mañana de domingo que Sasuke descubrió algo extraño mientras acomodaba la ropa en el _closet_. Sakura siempre se ocupaba de ello, pero ese fin de semana la de cabellos rosas había ido a dormir al departamento de Ino, ya que la rubia cumplía veinticuatro años y las chicas decidieron celebrarlo.

―¿Qué esto?― Preguntó cauteloso tras observar aquella fina y delicada pañoleta color roja.

Entonces la recordó. _**Karin.**_

―No… Es solo una coincidencia― Murmuro dejando todo en su lugar.

Sonrió ante su estúpido pensamiento y esa noche cuando Sakura llego le hizo el amor como todas las noches olvidando el hecho de haber encontrado aquella pañoleta parecida a la de su ex-novia.

―¿En qué piensas, Sasuke?― Le preguntó mientras se acomodaba sobre el pecho desnudo del chico.

―Es una bonita pañoleta roja la que tienes― Murmuró.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

―¿De que pañoleta hablas?― Preguntó confundida sentándose en la cama ―Yo no tengo ninguna pañoleta roja―

Sasuke se levanto de la cama colocándose unos pantalones pijama en el camino y saco de entre las cosas de la chica aquella famosa pañoleta.

―Eso no es mío― Dijo Sakura en tono molesto.

―¿Y qué hace entonces entre tus cosas?― Preguntó el moreno confundido.

―Dímelo tu. Quizás es de alguna de tus zorras― Chillo la chica enojada.

Se levanto de la cama y cubrió su desnudez con una camisa blanca del chico.

―¡Dime!― Exigió.

―Estás loca― Comentó el azabache.

―¡No me digas _**loca**_!― Grito la chica fuera de si.

**.**

**.**

―_¡Me estás dejando! ¿Por qué?― Grito llorando._

_El muchacho observó avergonzado las personas que pasaban a su alrededor y los miraban curiosos._

―_Vamos a otro lado― Dijo avergonzado de la escena de la chica._

_Ambos caminaron en silencio por el parque hasta llegar a un viejo puente que daba al río._

_Allí no había __**nadie.**_

―_Ya no puedo cuidar de ti, Sakura― Murmuro._

―_Yo te perdone, cada uno de tus engaños, yo te perdone todo― Susurró dolida, perdida, __**dañada**__._

―_Sakura―_

―_¡Yo te perdone todo, Itachi!―_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Sakura ¿Qué hiciste?―

Ella tembló, de miedo, de angustia, de dolor.

―¿Por qué me miras así?― Susurró dolida.

―¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué te busca la policía? ¿No es solo por Kin y Karin, cierto?―

**.**

**.**

―_Dijiste que me amabas― Murmuró llorando._

―_¿De verdad te lo creíste?― Preguntó soberbio y luego largo una carcajada burlona ―Jamás amaría a la __**loca del pueblo**__― Se burlo, ella clavó sus ojos verdes en él ―Solo quería probarte en la cama―Dijo acercándose a ella ―Debiste ser muy buena para enloquecer a tu padre― se burlo._

_Sakura sonrió, rota, dañada__**, maléfica**__._

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Las maté― Susurro ―Ellas querían alejarte de mi― Dio su explicación.

Sasuke abrió los ojos asustado y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared

―Estás loca― Pronunció.

―¡No me digas loca!―

_**.**_

_**.**_

―_Itachi― Lo llamó._

_La sonrisa arrogante del chico se borro de su rostro. _

_Esa __**no **__era Sakura._

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Sasuke―

Esa no era la Sakura de la que él se había enamorado. Se veía rota, vacía, dañada,_** sin vida.**_

Corrió a toda prisa saliendo del dormitorio.

―¡Sasuke!― Chilló furiosa siguiéndolo hasta acabar ambos en la cocina ―Dijiste que _**siempre**_ me amarías―

―Baja el cuchillo, Sakura― Murmuró asustado ―Buscaremos ayuda―

―Yo no necesito ayuda― Dijo y sonrió, rota y lastimera, extraña y quebrada ―No volveré a dejar que nadie la lastime―

―¿Sakura?―

Ella negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo.

_**Esa no era Sakura Haruno.**_

**.**

**.**

―_Yo siempre te amaré, Itachi―_

―_¡Sakura!―_

_Y lo empujó. Itachi cayó del viejo puente de madera a aquel olvidado río repleto de rocas. Sakura observó su cuerpo golpear contra las piedras, escuchó su grito al caer y la sangre colorear las oscuras aguas del río._

**.**

**.**

―¡No, Sakura!―

―Lo siento―

Y el cuchillo se enterró en su abdomen. Sasuke cayó al suelo aún con vida, ella se quedó parada en su lugar, observándolo desde arriba, Sasuke extendió la mano hacía ella y sus ojos dejaron de tener ese brillo esencial de vida.

―_**Te amo, Sasuke-kun**_―

**.**

**.**

Un año después.

**.**

**.**

―¡Fiesta!―

Sakura sonrió al ver a Ino otra vez ebria en medio de la pista de baile junto con Tenten y Hinata. Había pasado un año de _**aquella**_ noche. Sakura aún _**no **_sabe _**que**_ ocurrió. Cuando despertó al otro día, Sasuke ya _**no**_ estaba, ni su ropa, ni sus cosas. Solo una carta.

Otra vez la habían _**abandonado.**_

Mikoto hizo la denuncia, Sakura la acompaño. Hoy a un año de su desaparición, Sakura ha decidió seguir con su vida. Dejó el vaso de _martini _vacío sobre la barra y sonrió cuando sintió las manos de aquel rubio sobre su cintura.

―¿Bailamos?―

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dejo guiar al medio de la pista, el chico la acercó a su cuerpo y Sakura se movió lentamente al ritmo de la música.

―Me llamó Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki― Se presentó.

Sakura observó sus hermosos ojos azules.

―Sakura… Sakura Haruno―

―Eres muy hermosa, Sakura―

Sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin (?)**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
